


○/僧侶海豹 已坑留念

by SummerDreamForAILG



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDreamForAILG/pseuds/SummerDreamForAILG





	○/僧侶海豹 已坑留念

新年有時候並不是拋棄舊的東西，迎來新的東西。新年言新物，叫人望向未來，望向更明亮的路，但這件事其實是最微妙的事情。舊年裏未竟的事情不免成為最大的遺憾，人想啊想，迎來新日子的快樂、潛藏著的翻盤的機會，總是抵不過能力不足的失落。

 

林彥俊明年要做什麼呢？還是守著他的小店鋪，做著不安穩的營生，然後被一些意想不到的危機擊中然後墮落？其實並不難猜測，因為他生活裏的選項並不是很多，他本人也沒有表現出別的什麼想法——可能就是找多幾個有錢富太，或者重操sm舊業，用青春年華賺夠中年甚至老年去登山旅遊的錢吧。不過他的積蓄足夠他逃離這個小小的公屋嗎？

 

除夕——除什麼？陳立農覺得自己國文知識不扎實，傳統文化的基本內容不能像google一樣立馬彈出來。

 

林彥俊從廚房裏端著簡單的青瓜炒雞蛋出來，這是他唯一做得好的菜，陳立農很難想像一個單身漢，不會做菜的那種，是怎麼養活自己的。

 

林彥俊答曰，每日中午去最鐘意的燒臘店買盒飯，那家的阿婆已經把他當孫子養了，每日都專門留了一份油雞拼叉燒飯給他，菜多加兩條的那種。

 

陳立農跟他說了自己的想法，剛剛想的那些胡亂的內容。林彥俊說，我還有個大限將至的阿婆，即使有同醫藥費堪堪齊平的醫補，料理後事的錢就夠我受的了。

 

陳立農坐在沙發上，遲遲不知道該如何開口。從小到大他都是樂於助人的類型，但今天他竟覺得難以開口。難道說下半輩子我包你？還是說直接把信用卡塞到他錢包裏？

 

其實都不怎麼好，陳立農知道自己是個理想主義者，林彥俊大多數時候也是。即使新的一年到來了，他也不能平等看待這個行業，不能平等看待即是不尊重。

 

自己對林彥俊反反復複的心思亦是同理。他很混沌，他覺得跟他合租這件事是一時衝動，但他很慶倖自己有一件事情，由頭至尾都好好的堅持下來了，那就是他不能讓林彥俊有這種感受——讓林彥俊感覺自己是不值得被好好照顧著的。他值得他想擁有的一切，睡眠，金錢，度假和自然。

 

陳立農知道自己會因為沒有人喜愛林彥俊這件事而害怕，但如果林彥俊的每一個客人都回過頭來追著林彥俊說愛他的話，他也受不了。

 

他想起書店的阿玲說過的平行宇宙原理，那是完全不同的另外一個世界，那裏的自己一定會希望大家多分點慷慨、熱忱與愛給這個謙卑著看世界卻又悄悄燃著熱血的男人，多多喜愛他吧，多多關注他吧，快點愛上他吧。

 

這種想法還是打住吧，林彥俊不止一次告訴他自己不喜歡接待男人，那是超出業務範圍以外的。

 

“那一天撞上你一是仲介不靠譜，二是好奇心害死貓。”林彥俊拿著兩雙筷子和那盤菜走過來。

 

陳立農也好奇了，第二個從來都未聽你講過，什麼好奇心？

 

“好奇有錢人家的二世祖是什麼樣。” 林彥俊凶他，語調平平，筷子拍在茶几上，哐地一聲倒挺響亮。

 

“你最近情緒有點不穩定。”陳立農小心翼翼看顏色，然後去廚房把兩碗飯端出來。

 

* * *

 

 

他陡然降低音量，湊到林彥俊耳邊。

 

“我們督察說你隔壁那個屋子是黃氏家族的風水屋，每年用來燒香祭祖，這個黃汀少爺估計是鬧了脾氣離家出走才住在這裏的。你以為誰都想天天跟紅燭燈關公像一起睡覺嗎。”

 

林彥俊目瞪口呆。

 

黃汀昨天指著一個脖子上有兩個豆豆眼痣的、仿佛很樸實的青年說這是他哥，家人都在內地，最近才找到公車司機的工作，無錢無勢，只好和他一起住。樸實青年把手上的幾條燒肉遞給林彥俊，說大家街坊鄰里以後多多關照，林彥俊不好意思的收下，心想怎麼又來了一個自來熟的鄰居，住在這裏的人都這麼愛說話的嗎？正打算進屋拿幾個水果當回禮的時候黃汀和他哥又砰的一下帶上了門。林彥俊呆呆望著門口的鐵條，覺得自己是不是整天守著他的破店，開始不善交際了。

 

“哇——那，昨天他那個哥哥豈不——” 林彥俊搖著頭跟陳立農確認這個事實。

 

“應該是吧，我沒見到正臉，不過他們還算是老實的，其實沒有什麼大事。”陳立農眨眨眼睛，安撫著已經在冒冷汗的小老闆。“對了，你記不記得你弟弟是哪里人？”

 

“應該是福建人？以前院長好像有說過什麼‘再不聽話把你扔回福建喂魚’的話。”林彥俊放下飯盒，感覺有點吃不下飯，今天的叉燒怎麼這麼難嚼，好硬啊。

 

“怎麼了，你快點說。”

 

陳立農迅速扒了一大口飯，含混不清地說：“就是最近有一群大媽以老鄉的名義四處行騙，用家鄉話騙老人家上當買名貴藥材，你們都要多小心，不要一個感動就被騙了。”

 

“......”林彥俊認真思考了一下，覺得那個在念中六的傻弟弟應該不會傻到被大媽騙去買什麼假的西洋參，不過如果是球鞋的話又另當別論，回家還是要教育一下。

 

“不過其實我有事情要求你。”陳立農鼓著兩個腮幫子露出憨笑。

 

“你別這麼笑，看上去像個弱智。”林彥俊看著陳立農笑得如同兩個彎彎月牙的眼睛，身體忍不住往後退了兩寸，盡力遠離這個有事求人就黏黏糊糊嘻嘻傻笑的人。

 

“哇。”陳立農複又睜大眼睛。“你雙下巴出來了——快說我做的蛋包飯很好吃，居然把你養肥了！”

 

“阿西！”林彥俊伸出右手打算來一個手刀，發現自己手上還抓著筷子，動作怪彆扭的。陳立農識相地表演了一個受驚縮頭，他才滿意地把手收回去。

 

“說正事，嚴肅點。”

 

“我們警署最近在拍防詐騙宣傳片，你兩兄弟都會講閩南話，拜託幫幫忙好不好。我們之前找的那個福建阿伯應承我要來拍的，點知最後反悔說那天要幫兒子湊孫——真是頭痛啊！”

 

陳立農放下飯盒，兩只大手啪啪啪拍了好多下以示煩惱。

 

“這裏又不是北角春秧街，上哪找那麼多會講閩南話的人哦！我們警長把爛攤子甩給我，叫我下星期前解決這個事情，我認識的人來來回回又只有樓裏這幾個，這不就只好委屈你們兩兄弟了嗎！”

 

林彥俊看了一眼日曆，今天是週五。

 

“你們什麼時候開拍？”

 

“恩人！”陳立農雙手摁在林彥俊膝蓋上，“周日，保證一天完成。”

 

怎麼這麼剛好，周日陳太似乎約了他去看電影...看陳立農這個被欺負的軟柿子樣，就當做好事積累福祉。

 

他決定跟陳太說推後約會的事。

 

林彥俊掏出手機，劈劈啪啪搗鼓一陣之後又關上。

 

“這件事你回去以後問下小鬼，我懶得跟他說了。另外，有沒有誤工費啊？”

 

“恩公！我肯定跟警長提要求！”陳立農雙手合十，淚眼盈盈。

 

 

 

 

實際情況是大伯大媽一起以要帶孫子為由放了他們的飛機。

 

被甩鍋的時候陳立農大膽抗爭，說自己實在是沒辦法一下找到這麼多願意被拉來拍宣傳片的人。警長左思右想，眼睛滴溜溜轉了一會兒，最終答應了由他找騙子大媽，讓陳立農找受害人。

 

正式拍攝這一天，黑幫專家陳立農一看見騙子大媽整個人都要衝上雲霄了，不是因為大媽的爆炸頭，騷包豹紋皮衣外套，騷包酒紅色長裙和靴子，騷包煙熏朋克妝，而是因為那個“大媽”是傳聞中和勝和眾多新任坐館人選之一的“阿KUN”——他來新義安的地頭做什麼？

 

化好老頭裝的十分年輕的被騙老伯林彥俊，和化好老太太妝的十分年輕的騙子大媽阿KUN面面相覷，面部肌肉微微顫動，硬是為了尊嚴不肯放聲笑出來。旁邊的小鬼看在誤工費的面子上，正在拼命代入“失業後不愛找工作的叛逆啃老兒子”人設，完全忽略了這個一米八（比他還高）的奇怪大媽。

 

趁他們幾個進入狀態的時候，陳立農忍不住把朱警長拉到一邊。“老大...這個，這個女，女的，怎麼回事啊？”

 

“我昨天去酒吧玩，替這個小姐解了圍，她說什麼都要報答我。”朱正廷搖搖頭挑挑眉，仿佛在對自己的魅力表示十分無奈。“我靈機一動，來得早不如來得巧，就麻煩美女來幫忙了。我跟你說啊，這麼個拍法我們估計能拍成搞笑片，這樣大家都愛看！”

 

“...朱sir，您昨天有沒有喝多？”陳立農回想起迎新會上面紅耳赤跳冬不拉舞的朱sir，忍不住多問一句。

 

“沒啊，不存在的！昨天我跟三個同事一起去喝，他們不行，全倒了。我還有餘力救美女，多厲害啊。”朱正廷十分自信的拍了拍自己的胸口，恨不得把自己昨晚的英勇事蹟像播電影一樣放映給陳立農看。“把那個兩百斤的胖子嘩——的一下，頭朝下插進垃圾桶裏了！”

 

“您喝醉了自然沒人是打得過您的，當然沒喝醉也沒人敢惹您。”陳立農了然，那個兩百斤的胖子怕不是和勝和的另一位坐館候選人“肥堅”。

 

林彥俊看他們兩個差佬還在磨磨蹭蹭嘀嘀咕咕，就拿出自己的手機看搞笑視頻，由於沒什麼人經過這個街角，他就大聲外放順便當緩解尷尬氣氛。

 

吳君如的蹩腳普通話傳出手機：

 

“領導，哩（這）個女人捏是電視臺高層。”

 

陳立農默默想，朱sir，哩個女人內是黑幫和勝和的高層。

 

“其他三個蛋散內，4飲醉酒。”

 

陳立農腹誹，就是昨晚陪著你的那三個蛋散，怎麼比你還不能喝？

 

“嗨，死了這個女人內，四黑澀會殺手，冒充參加選美...”

 

陳立農抓狂，朱sir！你找來這個女人內，是黑社會殺手，冒充普通大媽和美麗女青年拍攝公益宣傳片的！

 

“對對對，謝謝幫忙，得閑飲茶，再見。”

 

陳立農這千奇百怪的猙獰面相自然沒有逃過阿KUN的眼睛。陳立農視線對面，阿KUN先是做了一個“噓”的手勢，再比了一個抹脖子給陳立農看。

 

......喝什麼茶啊！我要是真的被這個假女人請過去喝茶就死定了！

 

攬著朱sir的肩，被抽幹了力氣的陳立農又想沖向林彥俊的懷裏求安慰，他察覺到有兩個問題在不斷敲打他疲於思考的小腦瓜。

 

  1. 朱正廷現在究竟醒了酒沒有。



 

  1. 為什麼警|察這麼難做。



 

 

 

 

 

林彥俊自從出生就待在孤兒院，10歲離開孤兒院和小鬼一起“搬”到媽媽家裏，是他第一次接觸到外面世界的時候。儘管媽媽非常活潑開朗，他真的很難那麼快就學會跟世界接觸的方法。

 

於是不上學的時候，他常常待在家裏看電視，小鬼白天喜歡到處跑，晚上累了就回來跟他一起看電視。他很喜歡看TVB曾志偉主持的《超級無敵獎門人》，有字幕，最直白的身體動作傳遞著跨越語言障礙的搞笑（院長是臺灣移民和他的語言老師的原因導致他一直都覺得自己的母語是閩南語）。

 

超級無敵落大閘是他最喜歡的一個遊戲，看著人們在大門落下之前苦苦掙扎，希望隊友猜中電視螢幕上的詞語的樣子真的十分搞笑。鐵甲無敵小忌廉環節裏的爛gag也非常符合他的口味，但通常這時候小鬼都會大叫著好無聊好無聊，然後把腳搭在他的大腿上，頭埋進沙發抱枕裏昏昏睡去。

 

有次媽媽在工廠加班，他翻來覆去睡不著覺，起來偷偷到客廳裏看電視，電視裏正在回放早上的節目。

 

看完以後媽媽回來了，身上是異於平常的酒氣和低劣的香水味。媽媽沒有罵他，只是搖搖晃晃的勸他快點去睡覺，打開客廳裏的大燈。

 

他聽話的把電視機關掉，螢幕完全變暗之前一陣猛烈的雪花訊號流直沖沖掛進他的腦袋裏。幾秒鐘後，他在那一片黑屏裏看見了正在撲簌簌掉眼淚的自己，那兩只大眼睛空洞無神，就像廁所裏總是關不緊的水龍頭。

 

「彥俊，你要好好讀書...將來要賺大錢。」媽媽在廚房裏喝水。

 

「彥俊，你要好好睡覺，然後我們明天再見。」隱身在雪花流裏的那個男生剛剛如是說，錯亂的訊號斷斷續續，然後突然被空氣炸散。

 

他與生俱來的敏感十分迅速的出動，告訴他：這是......什麼東西在離開他的訊號。

 

 

 

 


End file.
